


Late Night Planning

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Journalist Sam, Killer Lucifer, Mention of Charlie Bradburry, Mention of Garth Fitzgerald IV, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, Newspapers, Newspapers Editor Dean, Serial Killer Lucifer (Supernatural), mention of Benny Lafitte - Freeform, mention of lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: If asked about it, Dean would have ranted about his job keeping him awake at night. But if he had to be honest, Dean loved to be the news editor of the Lawrence Gazette more than anything. So sue him, if his mind refused to stop thinking on the simple request that it was time to sleep.





	Late Night Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square book/news editor!Dean.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader @YouCantKeepMeDown

It was late at night when Dean finally get to bed but his mind always refused to stop thinking on the simple request that it was time to sleep. Instead, Dean was getting on a review of his day and already starting to organise tomorrow’s meeting. If asked about it, Dean would rant about his job keeping him awake at night and keeping him away from having a “normal” life. But if he had to be honest, Dean loved to be the news editor of the Lawrence Gazette more than anything. And if you referred to the number of sales, he was also the most talented person to have worked this job for this newspaper in decades. So sue him, if he had trouble finding sleep.

Garth had said his review of the latest restaurant openings would be ready for the saturday edition, but Dean wasn’t so sure he could count on that, so he had to come up with a safety plan, just in case. Charlie needed help to focus on her assignment this morning, Dean would have to make sure she was still on the right path tomorrow. And then, there was Sam. He was unexpectedly quiet when Dean gave him his next subject to work on. He would have thought his little brother would have jumped to the ceiling when Dean told him he wanted him to cover the big trial everybody was talking about in town. It was a big event, it was not everyday you get a professional killer judged for his crimes. Sam always complained Dean never let him do the most interesting investigations, and always gave the article to write to Benny. What he did of course, because Benny had a lot more of experience. But this time he chose Sam for what would be their front page for the weeks to come and Sam didn’t even bat an eye. It was weird. Maybe Dean should have made Sam and Benny team up for that one. Sure, Sam would not appreciate a change of tactics now if he re-assigned them together, but maybe he could ask Benny to monitor Sam a little. Discreetly of course, he didn’t want Sam to think he babysat him. But Dean wasn’t worried, Benny could do the job just right. He was a resourceful man.

After all, that case was an important one, so two pairs of eyes were better than one. People loved that sort of awful stories. Dean wasn’t proud of it, but he knew articles about that trial were something they needed to print in front page of the newspaper too. People loved gory news, it never missed to make the sales go up big times. Dean wondered if Sam could get an interview with the defendant. An exclusivity was something beyond his dreams, but It would be awesome if they could put a good picture of the guy on their front page. The man had a photogenic face. The bastard.

Well, not really if you thought about it, but something about him caught Dean’s eye. Like he already knew him from somewhere. He would have to ask Sam about him tomorrow to pinpoint where this impression came from. Maybe they already printed something about him before, though Dean would remember that. Or it was from something else.

“SON OF A BITCH!”

The idea crossed Dean’s mind and jerked him awake on his feet. He ran to the shelves in the room next to his bedroom and searched for his photo album. It took him time to find it because it wasn’t the sort of thing Dean spent a lot of time looking at so it was hidden under a lot of old editions of the Lawrence Gazette. He probably hadn’t taken a look at those photos for years now. But he already knew what he would find when he would put his hands on the good photo album. He left the album he found on the floor. It wasn’t old enough. The image he had in mind was older than that. The idea, no the souvenir, (Dean shuddered thinking about that nuance) dated back from when he must have been nineteen or eighteen years old maybe. Where were the photos he had from that period?

The attics. Any other reason would have made him wait the next day, at the thought of having to go fetch a ladder in the garage to go up there. But it couldn’t wait because Dean knew he couldn’t find any sleep if he wasn’t sure.

Well, if he made sure too there was no way he could rest that night, but there was still a chance he was mistaking the guy for another. By the time he stepped on the dusty floor of his attics, Dean was begging for it to be his brain fucking with him at this late hour of the night. After all, it wouldn’t be the first time weird thoughts kept him awake after a busy day at work. But this time, he had no real hope to find out he was wrong, and he felt panic gain him.

Dean found the box, cut it open and rummaged in it in search for the damn photo album. In the end he threw all that was inside the box on the floor and finally put his hands on what he searched for. His fingers were trembling when he opened the album and searched for the photos of that summer.

By this time, Dean already documented all their family life with the camera his dad gave him and of course he took a photo of them. He was even sure he had several of them in this photo album. It was the summer of 1998, they spent their holiday at the beach in Florida and it was the summer Dean caught his little brother getting frisky with another dude. Dean remembered it like it was yesterday. The look of terror on Sam’s face when Dean opened their bungalow’s door. And also the pain in his nose when the other dude kicked the door shut back on his face. He remembered how Sam made him swear to not say a word to their parents. And how he took advantage of Sammy for being shy about having a boyfriend, by making him do his house chores all summer long in exchange of his silence.

“Son of a bitch” Dean said again when he found the incriminating photos. But this time it sounded more like a whisper of horror.

Dean had made a huge mistake when he gave Sam that job assignment. No wonder, that little rascal said nothing and kept it quiet at the morning meeting when he told him to cover that trial. Fuck! Sam should have say something. If he didn’t want to speak in front of everybody, he should have come to Dean in his office after and tell him he couldn’t do that job because, now Dean had the proof in front of his eyes, that Sam would never be able to stay unbiased and to relate the trial for the newspaper while managing to keep his integrity.

Because there, in Dean’s hands, were a bunch of photos of a fifteen years old Sammy next to a blond guy, smiling for the camera. And yes, this was definitely Lucifer Milton, twenty years ago.

Dean contemplated how, that day, he just assigned his little brother the job to investigate the trial for murders of his first boyfriend, and Sammy rolled on with it without a peep. Fuck, Dean screwed big time.


End file.
